Love Story
by writergirl26
Summary: Maura and Jane start out as enemies but there is an undeniable attraction.  Will the detective change her ways so that she can at least be friends with the doctor or will the two be more than friends?  *** I cowrote this with my friend the-guardian-shadow
1. Treading on each other's territory

Maura Isles walked into the Medical Examiner's office with her head held high that first morning; she was excited to be starting as the Chief Medical Examiner for the city of Boston. She knew what was ahead of her, working in a predominately male environment with one other female, a Detective Jane Rizzoli; Maura knew that things were going to be interesting. She had seen Jane only one other time and that was the day of her interview when she was given a tour of the building and introduced to the people she would be working with.

She had hoped that being the only two women on their team, they would be able to get along, maybe even forge a bond but after meeting the stubborn detective just that one time, Maura knew a relationship of any kind would be highly unlikely between them. She was not there to make friends though so she had no problems with the way things were going to be; Maura was a woman of science, not of human emotion and she certainly didn't understand anything about the way living human beings functioned. She sat at her desk, smiling at the order she had just finished creating and anxiously awaited a call for an autopsy or something to do now that her office was set up and ready to go.

Jane Rizzoli used to be the only female in the male dominated work space. The moment she met the fashion queen of the dead, Jane decided she didn't like her. She wasn't exactly nice when they met either. Hell, Jane was more like a total bitch. Jane had built up her reputation in the force as head detective. She was damn good at what she did and wouldn't let anyone take that away from her. She saw the way all the men ogled over the hott blond that strolled in like she was going to take over the Boston PD.

Walking to her desk after getting in at a quarter til nine, Jane sat down and looked over at Korsak. He was talking to one of the officers. She heard part of the conversation. _Did you see the new M.E.? Man, she's smokin'. _Rizzoli rolled her eyes and gazed back at her blank computer screen. Was it hatred or pure jealousy that Jane was feeling. Jealous that she was no longer the only woman of the force, or had Dr. Isles actually done something to royally piss her off. Well, it certainly wasn't the latter. Yet.

It wasn't long before Maura was called to the scene of a crime, a victim murdered. She checked in with the uniformed officer at the door and entered the crime scene, gloves on and kit ready. It was the home of a very prominent doctor, his throat had been transected, very neatly and he was bound at the wrists and ankles with duck tape. Barely acknowledging the female detective, Maura smiled. "Hello Detective." She studied the body closely, focusing in on it and only it before speaking again. "The victim's throat has been transected very neat; it's a bi-lateral cut straight through the jugular vein." She glanced only briefly at the Detective before returning her focus to the body.

"Hey doc- what does it look like the suspect used?" Korsak spoke up, curious to the familiarity of the scene.

Maura glanced at the older detective with a look of curiosity but shrugged it off. "It's a clean cut; the suspect has an apparent knowledge of the human body. The victim was cut with a scalpel Detective Korsak."

Jane Rizzoli walked into the house and put on the shoe covers and latex gloves she needed the pursued into the living room. She studied the body for only a few minutes before Maura friggin Isles strutted in. Jane rolled her eyes slightly when the queen of the dead greeted her.

Listing to what the ME said she started to look around all over. "We got another blood splatter in the hall." searching Jane then found a long blond hair and bagged it up handing it to one of Maura`s team. "Do a test on that. I highly doubt that's the killer`s or Mr. Sunshine`s over there." she said pointing over at the dead body.

Maura sighed at Jane's use of inappropriate nicknames for the victim and also her ordering her on what she needed to do as if Maura didn't know she would need to run a DNA test on the hair. "Yes Detective, judging by the length and color of the hair, I would venture to say that it belongs to the victim's wife," Maura said, pointing to the photo of their victim and a cute little blonde on what looked like their wedding day. "I will run the DNA test when I get to the lab to confirm the identity of the person whose hair that is."

The other part of Maura's team, two guys looked up at her. "Dr. Isles, he's in full rigor. Want us to break him?"

Maura looked at them as if they were crazy, they should know better. "Certainly not, turn him on his side." The two young men did as they were told and turned him on his side before carrying the body bag out to the morgue van. She dismissed them to go back to the morgue and then looked at Jane. "I'll be doing the autopsy in the morning, come if you'd like." She said to Jane and the dark haired man that had just entered the room.

"I'm Special Agent Gabriel Dean of the FBI. You must be Detective Jane Rizzoli," he said focusing in on Jane and then looking at Maura. "And you must be Dr. Maura Isles." Maura had no idea why he would be aware of who she was but she nodded in agreement anyway.

Jane liked to be in charge and on this case she was. When Maura spoke up Jane looked over at her and nodded her head. "I`ll be there, Dr. Death." she walked into the bedroom for a moment and looked around. A bloody night gown lay folded up on the foot of the bed. She was about to bring it to Maura`s attention before Gabriel Dean walked in. "What the hell are the fibbies doin` here? This is Boston PD`s case."

Gabriel looked at Jane, "I am only here to observe. Do you have an APB out on Gail Yeager?" He looked Jane up and down. Maura looked at the handsome FBI agent."You can join the autopsy if you would like."

Yeah the guy was handsome but Jane didn't want anything to do with him. He had an air about him she didn't like. "I was about to. Thank you for reminding me." Jane said sarcastically. "Isles, you may want to take a look at the bed room before we leave"

Maura nodded to Jane as she threw her jacket over her arm."Lead the way Detective." Maura smiled, she and Jane were warming up to each other already. At least the Detective was talking to her civilly. When they got to the bedroom, Maura looked at the bloody nightgown. "Hmm the killer didn't want to leave things a mess." Maura raised an eyebrow in deep thought.

Jane sighed softly and looked around the room. "The bed`s not made up and it looks like someone dragged them out of the bed. The covers are halfway on the floor." Jane was in her detective mode. That was the only reason she was acting professional towards the head ME.

Maura nodded. "I realize that Detective. That's natural for a situation such as this but he actually took the time to fold the female victim's nightgown, which shows a whole new level of strange. I will take a closer look when CSU has done their sweep. I'll see you in the morning Detective." Without another word, Maura Isles had fled the room in an effort to not add anymore tension to what was going on.


	2. Lab Tension

Jane looked at Maura when she spoke up. Flinching her jaw muscles she watched the Queen of the dead leave the room. Once everything was processed Jane left to go home but decided to go to the autopsy room instead. Walking in she saw the blonde hard at work. Crossing her arms over her chest, Rizzoli stood behind the doctor and watched silently. The longer she stood there the more Jane couldn't help but check Maura out. Her eyes followed up the contours of her legs, up her ass, and her modest back and petite shoulders.

It was Jane staring that had alerted Maura to her presence. Maura had wanted to get things set up for the autopsy and get her report started so she had gone to work. She also just wanted to get away from Jane. She felt like she was being watched so she looked up from her report."Oh hello detective Rizzoli. I didn't expect to see you until morning."

Jane barely noticed Maura turn around. Almost snapping out of her thoughts, she blinked her eyes a couple times then ran her hand through her unruly hair. "Yeah well..I wanted to see the autopsy for myself." She walked around to the opposite side of the table and shifted most of her weight to her right leg.

Maura smirked to herself, catching Jane's wandering eye."I can do it now, just you and me if you prefer but I wasn't doing it till morning. I came in to get some paperwork done."

Jane shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, well. I guess I'll be here in the morning then. What time are you gettin here, Dr. Death?"

Maura found that nickname to be slightly annoying but she said nothing of the sort to the detective. She smiled."I get in around 6:45" Maura couldn't help but take in Jane's distinguishing features and she nearly groaned with lust but she stopped herself. She was not one to be attracted to the same sex but something about the strong detective screamed at her.

Jane looked at her and shook her head in disbelief. "Damn, Isles. Fuckin' over achiever aren't ya?" She laughed it off.

Maura raised an eyebrow. "Language, Detective, honestly." Maura smiled. "Yes actually, I suppose I am. I like to get an early start to my day Detective. If you'd prefer I can do the autopsy later in the day at a more convenient time for you." Maura had no idea why she was succumbing to Jane's every complaint; it was as if she was trying to make the woman happy, or make things easier for her. Maura was not a complacent person and she didn't care if others didn't like the way she did things; she had a system and people either could deal with it or leave but Jane was different, she subconsciously seemed to want to please the detective in every way possible.

Jane looked at Maura. She was pleased with herself that she had the power to make Maura schedule her time around her. It showed on her face with a smug smirk briefly. "No. I'll be here at 6:_30_am." She put her hands on the edge of the cold steel autopsy slab and looked Maura in the eyes. "I know you think I'm a bitch. I am. There's no doubt about it. But I have a right to be. I have a reputation to uphold. I'm head detective. And before you came along, I was the only woman here. I was the one woman that was strong enough to join a male dominated force. Now I'm not the only one and I don't share the glory too well. I'm forced to listen to all the comments the guys make about how hott you are. I'm forced to work with you. But, I am NOT forced to be friends with you."

Maura froze as Jane moved closer to her; she was in no way scared of the detective or her scare tactics. She actually fought off a smile as she took in the brunette's very distinctive scent. "Detective, I have never once suggested we become friends nor have I ever said anything to support a theory of you being a female dog which might I add is the dictionary definition of what you are suggesting you are. I don't believe that you are as you say, a bitch nor do I suggest that you and I should be anything more than what we are."

Maura raised an eyebrow as she took in everything the woman had just said to her. "For the record, I won't apologize for coming here when the job was offered to me. You are still the only female detective and you still have control around here so I'm not quite sure what it is that you are so upset about. I will see you first thing tomorrow morning for the autopsy. Goodnight Detective!" Maura spoke firmly, making it clear that this discussion was over. Having this woman come into her lab and basically try to intimidate her was not something that was going to happen more than once.

"No, my damn problem with you is that you come into BPD like you own the place. Like you're the Queen of the Dead or something. I don't want an apology from you. I don't want anything from you except that you stay on your side and I'll stay on mine." She laughed with no mirth. "Female dog, really Isles? What are you a freakin' Webster's Dictionary?" She glared at the doctor. "You see I'm not like the men around here that are blinded and turned on by your amazing body, gorgeous eyes, or your smarts. I see past that. Which means you can't get to me like you can them." She looked at Maura as she cut the conversation off and left. Jane had to admit that she did like the way the blond walked away when she was pissy.

Maura glared at Jane. "I have no idea what you are talking about. I walk with proper posture and I certainly do not act as if I were Queen of anything! You want me to stay on my side? Well last I checked, we're in MY lab!" Maura snapped at her. When she asked if Maura was Webster's, Maura frowned. "I have a significant knowledge of many topics." She sighed and went back to her work, ignoring any other comments from the belligerent detective.

Jane smirked and shook her head. "Whateva, Dr. Death." Jane then turned and walked out of the lab.

Once she was back at her car, she unlocked the door and got in. Driving home she couldn't seem to get the image of the doctor's body out of her head. Oh, and her eyes when she got angry turned into this bright greenish color. "Shit." Jane then realized that she practically told Maura that she thought she had an amazing body and gorgeous eyes. Rolling her own eyes, she shook her head and sped up towards home.

Maura sat for a while after Jane left, frustrated that she had allowed that woman to get to her in that degree. Maura was never the type of woman to let anyone get her that upset and she was really bothered by the fact that Jane Rizzoli had managed to do it. She went home after that and did her best to get a good night sleep. The next morning, she got up early and got to work preparing the body and the lab for the autopsy. By the time that Jane walked in Maura was starting the Y incision and Agent Dean was already there. "Good morning Detective. Get your garb, autopsy is beginning," Maura said without even looking up from the body.

Jane didn't sleep but only an hour and a half. The only thing on her mind was Maura and she couldn't explain it. Once she finally got up and made it to the Autopsy she was only five minutes late. Jane was fashionably late for almost everything and this was no different. Walking in she didn't greet anyone and put on the garb then walked to the empty side of the autopsy slab and watched. She hated that a fibbie was on this case. It irked her to no end.

Maura saw the tension in Jane's shoulders and for some reason a wave of concern washed over her. She frowned at her sudden interest in the Detective's wellbeing when the detective had no concern for her. She did the autopsy in silence, only speaking when there was something to point out. As she sewed him up, she looked at the two law enforcement agents in front of her. "When all test results are in than I will call you both. Have a nice afternoon." She said, shooing them both out of the lab but more specifically an attempt to get rid of Jane.


	3. What's your story?

It was around 3 o'clock in the afternoon. Jane was sitting at her desk with her feet propped up on the corner, looking through her paperwork. She finally caught up with it from a previous case. Rizzoli let out a sigh of relief and leaned back, closing her eyes for a moment. That moment only past when she felt and heard her stomach talking to her. Time for food. Standing up she placed the papers down on her desk in a manila folder and looked over at Korsak. "I'm goin' out for some food. Want anything?"

His eyes brightened. "Yeah. Can you grab me a burger and fries, minus tomato?"

Once she got his order she started to turn around and leave only to bump into Dr. Dead herself. Huffing she looked down at her and gave her the look of 'Talk or get the fuck outta my way'.

Maura raised an eyebrow at the obnoxious detective. "Well, I came up here to tell you that Gail Yeager's been found. But if you insist on being rude for no reason at all than I will no longer give you any professional courtesy." Maura shook her head in disbelief. She rolled her eyes in a childish way and then headed out without another word to the rude detective. She drove out to the scene on her own, annoyed that Jane Rizzoli had once again gotten under her skin.

Jane's look softened as Maura told her the news. She wanted to apologize but that would be admitting defeat. Once the doctor left, she grabbed her phone and called one of the officers and got them to tell them where Gail Yeager was. Once Jane got the information she needed and headed straight for the site. Getting there, Jane laid eyes on Maura. Even though she couldn't stand the woman she was still drop dead sexy.

Maura said nothing to Jane when she approached the scene with Korsak. "She has been dead 36 hours. I'll have more for you after the post-mortem Detective Rizzoli." She looked at her with distant eyes, hurt masked by the emptiness Maura showed. She didn't want the woman to see just how badly she had gotten to her.

Gabriel Dean looked at both women. "I'll follow you back Dr. Isles. I'd like to be there."

Maura shook her head. "No, thank you. I can handle it." She got Gail Yeager onto the table and prepared for the autopsy. "Are you staying for the autopsy Detective? Agent Dean left for another appointment so he won't be joining us." Maura smiled softly, trying to cut through some of the tension but also smiling at how beautiful the brunette was.

Jane would have never guessed that the frail looking doctor was strong enough to get the dead body up on the slab. The blond continued to silently amaze Jane. Hearing Maura say that Dean wouldn't be joining them it was like a weight lifted off of Jane's shoulders. "Thank God." She mumbled under her breath then went and grabbed the garb and put it on.

Standing beside the table on the opposite side of Dr. Isles she watched how carefully she made the Y incision and then pulled back the skin. She was gentle, like she didn't want to hurt the body below her blade. Jane's eyes slowly trailed up the smooth arms of Maura and eventually landed on her face. She was in M.E. mode, looking very determined. 'Cute.' Jane then thought to herself. After the thought, she looked away and shook her head, not believing what was running through her mind.

Maura continued to sneak glances at Jane when the detective wasn't staring at her. Something was happening between them, Maura knew that much but she wasn't sure why it was. Jane didn't like women and neither did she so why was there an undeniable attraction?

The autopsy and Gail Yeager only took about an hour. Jane watched every detail of the procedure in awe. She wouldn't tell Maura that though. Once everything was put up and their garb was off, Jane looked at Maura and let out a gentle breath. Standing by her desk, leaning against it with her left hip she still towered over the blond. "You're very good at what ya do, I'll give ya that." Translation: 'I'm sorry for being a jerk.'

Maura glanced up at her briefly."Thank you detective. You are good at what u do as well ." She was cautious around the brunette but she smiled sweetly, something about her was driving Mauras senses crazy.

Maura went about cleaning up the morgue and putting the body back in the cooler, wanting to stay busy so that she wasn't focused on Jane. The more she looked at Jane, her perfectly sculpted muscles and her toned body, the more crazy she was driven. "Jane, is it too much to ask for us to at least try to be friends? No one says we have to be best friends but we should at least try to get along. I don't want a turf war with you."

Jane looked at Maura and sighed softly as she heard her request. Looking down at her hands she rubbed her thumbs together as she thought and then spoke. "I don't make friends with other women very easily. As you witnessed. But, I have been a bitch and a little unfair..." She looked up at Maura slowly, her eyes trailing up her petite body. "I'll try to be nice. In fact I was goin' to go down to the Dirty Robber for a beer or two...you uh, you wanna come?"

Maura grinned at the woman, "I think I'm up for the challange Detective. But thank you for the warning.. I don't believe that you're a bitch, I simply think you are a guarded person which I can both understand and relate to." When she invited her to the Dirty Robber, Maura couldn't help but smile. "Certainly. I'd love to go."

Jane gave a soft chuckle as she looked back towards the floor when Maura said she was up for the challenge. "It's never too late to back down from the challenge either." She looked back into those gorgeous hazel eyes of hers and smirked. "Alright Dr. Death. Lets go."

Each of the women drove separately to the Robber and parked right beside each other. Getting out of her car, Jane sighed softly hoping she wouldn't regret her decision in inviting Maura. Walking over to the blond's car she waited for her to get out then they went inside and took a seat in the middle booth against the wall. Facing the front door, Jane took a seat in the booth then raised her hand briefly for the waiter. Once he came over she looked up at him. "My usual." Jane simply said then looked towards Maura once it was her turn to order.

Maura smirked, eyeing the detective. "I never back down from a challange Jane but thank you for the permission to back out." She stared into the detective's chocolate brown eyes and all she could was smile. They were on the right track to a friendship and that was something Maura was thrilled about. "I'm right behind you detective."

Maura got out of the car and followed the detective inside. When they asked her what she wanted she smiled. "A glass of red wine please with a small chicken caesar salad." She looked at Jane as they waited for their food. When the waiter walked away, Maura glanced at Jane. "So tell me Detective, what is your problem with Agent Dean?"

Jane looked Maura in the eye when she asked about Dean. "He's FBI, Isles. BPD doesn't work so well with the fibbies. They get in the way then they try to take over. Fibbs are a HUGE pain in the ass." Just talking about them made Jane tense up.

Maura nodded. "Understood, I still have some things to learn so bare with me Jane. I hope you don't mind that I call you Jane. To me, if we're going to work on being friends calling each other Isles and Rizzoli seems a little too formal." She made a mental note not to bring Gabriel Dean up again, seeing Jane tense up. "I apologize for bringing up a tense subject."

Jane shook her head. "Nah, that's fine. You'll be the first around the PD to call me by my first name." She looked up at Maura and smirked. Once she brought up 'a tense subject', Jane raised her brows. "Don't worry about it. You're still learning remember?" For the first time Jane flashed one of her famous smiles and showed her deep dimples.

When Jane flashed her dimples, Maura melted. Her cheeks flooded with heat. "Well, thank you for understanding. I'm a quick learner so it won't take me long. I promise you that."

Jane noticed the doctor blush and thought about questioning it but decided against it. Looking up at the waiter as he brought over their drinks, Jane thanked him then took a sip of her MGD64.

"So what's your story, Doc?"

Maura shrugged a bit."Well, I was adopted as a baby. I was an only child as I'm sure you have figured out by my personality. My family were never affectionate people. I was sent to boarding school at age 12 then went on to go to BU for my undergrad and UCLA for pre med and Harvard for medical school. I never had a lot of friends, I basically grew up doing my own thing and striving to meet my goals. But now, I have you." She smiled. "Tell me your story Jane."

Jane put her arms on the table and sipped her beer as she listened to Maura tell her story. "Wow...no wonder you have significant knowledge of many subjects. You sound like a freakin' genius." When Maura said that she now had Jane she shook her head and leaned back against the wall and put her legs and feet up on the booth she was sitting on. "Don't put your faith in me yet..."

She took a long sip of her beer then set the bottle down on the table, moving her index finger around the lip of it slowly. "My story? Well, as most Italian families, mine's big, loud, and sometimes crazy. I, as well as most of my family members, have the Italian attitude and temper which made me one of those girls in school that you were always afraid to mess with. If someone befriended me I would do anything to protect them from words or fists. I got in a lot of fights." She chuckled then took a sip of her beer again, finishing it off. "Once I graduated high school, I knew what i wanted to become and that was a cop. I got the job as a officer for BPD about seven years before Frankie, my brother, did. Now, I'm head detective and sitting here with you." She shrugged and looked over at the blond.

Maura smirked. "Not faith Detective, hope that maybe my life will finally be changing. Not that I have a problem with the way that I grew up but it would be nice to have a friend sometimes." She smiled, knowing that she and the detective were far from friends but there was a chance. Maura could sense that something was developing. They had shared their stories and now there was something between them that no one else had, a form of trust.


	4. Why Me?

Walking into the station around 8am, Jane had bought herself and Kosak coffee. Walking over she set it on the corner of his desk. However, Jane had an extra coffee in the convenient holder. Korsak looked down at it and furrowed his brows.

"Rizzoli, you plannin on getting a major buzz today?" He chuckled

"Nah, not for me." She smirked then took the two cups out of the holder and tossed it. Picking them up from her desk along with the bag of condements, Jane made her way to the elevator.

Walking into the lab, she saw Maura sitting at her desk looking at the computer.

"Shoes? really? You're looking up shoes?" Jane asked with a raised brow.

Maura smirked. "Well all of my work for the morning is done so why not? I'm entitled to indulge, wouldn't you say?"

"Well, anyway I brought you coffee...and since I don't know what you like in it I got this bag full of stuff to put in it." Jane smiled and handed Maura the cup and bag.

Maura took the cup and the bag. "Thank you Jane, that was very thoughtful of you." She poured two sugars and three creams. "So, what has you all cheery today?" She sipped her coffee slowly and then motioned for Jane to sit at the desk with her. "How was your night after we left the Dirty Robber?"

"I figured it would make up, even just a little, for the way I've been acting." Jane hopped up on the desk beside the computer and sipped her coffee. "Eh, it was okay. Took a shower then went to bed." She laughed softly. "That was about as exciting as it got for me. How 'bout you, Doc?"

Maura smiled. "I went home, showered, drank another glass of wine and then fed Bass before I went to bed as well. Calm night for me." Maura finished ordering her shoes and then turned her attentions back to Jane, glancing for a second at the detective's legs, running her eyes up her legs her torso and then meeting her eyes. "Would you like to grab some lunch this afternoon? I have some free time around 12:30. Are you free?"

Bass? Who name's their dog, Bass? She thought to herself. Jane was starting down at her cup before Maura spoke up again. Looking over at her she nodded. "Yeah, I uh, finished everything I was supposed to do. Now I'm just waiting for a call. So, in other words. Yes, I'm free." Jane smirked and locked eyes with the doctor for a moment before deciding to hop off the desk.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that. I'll come up around 12:30 then. My treat. We will go have a nice lunch and get away from the office for a while." She smiled as she and the detective locked eyes but frowned when the brunette got down from the desk, signaling her exit.

12:30 came rather quickly and before Maura knew it, she had to go meet Jane. "Jane, are you ready to go?" she came in, as usual as if she was going to strut down a Paris runway. Of course, Maura had no idea that she walked in such a way or that all of the guys stared at her when she did it.

Jane was standing by her desk after just getting off the phone with her mother. She watched Maura saunter towards her and it was like Jane's heart stopped mid beat. "Damn.." She whispered under her breath, then realized that she was staring and covered her ass.

"Really, Maura? Do you always look like you're walking down the cat walk?" She asked with a grin. "Yeah I'm ready." She then walked out of the station side by side with the one woman she thought she was never get along with.

Maura caught the brunette staring but said nothing, she actually seemed to enjoy the woman's long stares but she didn't understand why. At this point, she didn't care to analyze it so she stored it away for a later analyzing. "Hello Korsak, Detective Frost." She smiled at the two men and blushed as they checked her out and smiled, grumbling their hellos.

Maura blushed at Jane's comment. "I apologize Jane, I dress the same every day. I suppose that I could dress more simple if you would prefer." Maura frowned, frustrated as if she had done something wrong by the way she dressed. Sometimes even though she was smart, she was desperately clueless.

Jane smirked and shook her head. "Nah Maura. You look good. Don't change yourself to something you're not. I was pickin' with ya."

She then lead Maura out to her car. "I'll drive. Get in."

She smirked over at the doctor the moment she got into the passenger seat. Jane then took off. "Where to, Doc?"

Maura smiled, "Thanks Jane. Picking with me? I suppose that's another thing I'll have to get used to." She laughed. When Jane said she'd drive, Maura obliged and got into her car. "The Rose Garden on 42nd and Lex." It was fancy yet casual restaurant and she knew for a fact they had good burgers which seemed to be what the detective liked to order most.

Jane smirked. "Thanks."

Once they were seated, the brunette automatically looked through the menu and scanned it. She smiled when she laid eyes on the delicious looking picture of a buffalo burger with cheese. "So is this one of your favorite spots?"

"Yes, actually. I love it here. Their food is exquisite, service is great and their wine is perfect." She smiled sweetly. She glanced over the menu and ordered a chicken Caesar salad and a small bowl of soup. She sipped her wine as they waited for their food after the waiter took their order.

Jane ordered exactly what she saw pictured in the menu. Looking up at Maura she stared at her for a moment before speaking. "Tell me...Why me? Why try to befriend the one person that treated you like shit?" Jane asked curiously.

Maura wasn't in the least bit surprised by Jane's question but she thought long and hard before actually answering it. "Well, I suppose that although you weren't the most welcoming of the bunch, you were the most real. You told me how you felt right off the back and you didn't pull any punches with me. You didn't pretend to like me; you didn't stare at my ass and stumble over your words just so you could stare at me a little longer. You declared your turf from day one and didn't beat around the bush."

Jane listened to her reasoning and was quite happy with it. However, apparently Maura didn't know that Jane was staring at her ass half the time. "Well, at least you know and accept me for who I am. I respect that. You got guts because most of the guys around here shy away from me after I give them a piece of my mind." Jane gave her a crooked grin. Slowly, it disappeared as she locked eyes with the doctor once again. She just simply got lost in them. The only reason she looked away was because the waiter had set the food down on the table beside them. Taking a deep breath and looking around, the detective leaned back and then took in the sight of her food. "Wow..that is a really big burger. Wonder if the whole buffalo is under that bun." She laughed slightly and looked up at Maura with a playful smirk.

Maura certainly knew that Jane's eyes were frequently wandering to her ass and it actually brought a smile to the doctor's face. Maura didn't understand why that fact made her smile but it did. "I do accept you for who you are Jane and I respect you for who you are because you are one of the strongest women I know." She chuckled a bit when she said that the guys were ones to shy away. "That's because they can't handle your strength Jane." Maura smiled widely at the Detective, locking eyes with her until the waiter brought their food. She smiled, eyeing Jane's burger. "That is a very big burger but if anyone can eat it I'm sure you can!"

Jane raised her brows. "Well, if men can't handle my strength...who can?" She asked Maura, herself, and anyone who was overhearing their conversation. She wanted to know the answer. Jane looked up when Dr. Isles said what she did about the burger. "Hey now! What's that supposed to mean?" Her serious face turned to a playful one as she grinned brightly.

Maura laughed. "Now, now Jane I meant that as a compliment. It wasn't meant as anything but to suggest how strong you are," Maura said in an adoring voice as she smiled back just as brightly.

This was the most fun Jane had on lunch in a very long time. Though at first she didn't like the woman, she could certainly see herself becoming friends with her if that hadn't happened already. What she couldn't understand was why she found herself attracted to the doctor. It was confusing the shit outta her and if she didn't let it out or completely turn away from Maura, all the attractions would soon explode.

Maura was having a lot of fun with Jane; she could also tell that Jane was having fun as well. What Maura couldn't understand was why she felt a romantic type attraction to the brunette. If they didn't soon discuss the feelings she could tell they were both feeling, she knew that they would both explode but that was a chance that she was willing to take.


	5. Stay, please?

When Jane Rizzoli went into detective mode, she was like a bloodhound tracking a suspect. After getting word that there was another man killed and a wife missing Jane had gotten a lead. She was at home studying and analyzing picture after picture and finally she got a hunch on where Kristin Peterson may be. She didn't alert her partner or anyone. She just took off to what was thought an abandoned house. Getting to the basement door she opened it. Pulling out her flashlight and gun she proceeded down the staircase slowly. Once at the bottom she turned to the right and saw the woman tied up on the cold hard basement floor. Then all Jane saw was blackness right before she hit the ground.

The next morning when Jane didn't come to work Frost and Forsake were worried. Knowing that Maura was the last one with her, they went to visit the gorgeous doctor.  
"Maura where did Jane go after you two went out?" Korsak asked, getting loud as his worry was taking over.  
Maura thought for a minute." Korsak as far as I know she was going home. Have you tried to call? I'll go to her apartment. Maura left the guys at work and drove over to Jane's apartment hoping to find her there but of course that wasn't the case. Maura was at a complete loss because nothing was out of place and nothing seemed out of the ordinary, there was nothing to explain Jane's disappearance. The doctor was getting worried that her new found friend was in serious danger.

Jane woke up to a splitting headache but that was the least of her worries. She slowly realized she was strapped down somehow to the cold and almost damp feeling concrete floor. Looking to her left she saw the blond woman. Her blue eyes were screaming even though her voice could not. Jane had put a tracking device on her phone when she first became a cop for these types of circumstances. However she wasn't sure anyone would be missing her. She had no relocation of the time nor day.  
"Ahh Detective Rizzoli. So nice of you to join us" a creepy voice spoke from the shadows of the basement. Jane strained to see who the voice belonged to but all she could see was a shimmer from a metal weapon of some sort shining in the light.

Maura and Frost were tracking down every lead they got while Korsak did a little digging. It was Maura that brought the note pad from Jane's house to the lab. She took a pencil and scribbled over the top sheet. Jane had thankfully written hard enough on that when Maura scribbled over it, the address appeared. "Thank you Jane," Maura mumbled under her breath.

She gave the address to Frost who then looked it up. "Alright, it's abandoned that's probably where she's at. I'll call Korsak and head over there."

"NO! There's no time for that Frost, you and I can go!" Maura insisted.

"There's no way I'm taking you doc. It's not safe."

Maura raised an eyebrow. "Jane's life depends on you and I getting there fast so it's up to you how long you want to stand here and argue about what's safe or not safe. Let's go! I'm going with you, she could be hurt and I can give her medical attention immediately rather than waiting for an EMT." Frost sighed and agreed to it and just like that this dynamic duo was off to save the day; Frost still insisted that Maura call Korsak on the way and let him know where they were headed.

Jane was praying that help was on the way because she saw Kristin close her eyes in fear after Hoyt spoke up like she knew what was about to happen.

"Ah Janie. I`ve been watching you for some time now. You have a fire within your soul that most women don't. I find that very intriguing."

"What the hell do you want?" Jane exclaimed

"I want to feel your blood covering my hands. And that's exactly what I intend to do." Then he came out of the shadows revealing his face of wickedness.  
Jane couldn't help but shudder. Hoyt walked over to the detective and straddled her with two scalpels in hand.  
Jane let out a loud scream as the first scalpel was driven into her right palm. Hoyt let her calm down before he drove the second one was patruding through her left.  
Charles Hoyt leaned over and took a third scalpel from his back pocket and held it at the left side of Rizzoli`s throat.

It didn't take long for Frost and Maura to get there. Korsak wasn't far behind them either so the duo waited for backup in case of trouble. Frost was worried that they may be too late but Maura, she knew better. Jane Rizzoli wouldn't go down without one hell of a fight and she hadn't been gone long enough for that fight to be over.

"Doc, stay behind me when we go in there," Korsak said as he hoisted his heavy body from his car. "We can't have you getting hurt in this mess so you stay behind me, you hear?"

Maura nodded. "I understand Detective Korsak, I will stay behind you," Maura said, although she had no intention of actually doing that as soon as she laid eyes on Jane she was going to run to her at all costs. It was in that moment, the thought of losing Jane actually scared the doctor. It wasn't even as if they were best friends, yet but Maura was still terrified at the thought that she may never have a chance to know more about that beautiful and mysterious woman.

Maura and the guys heard Janes screams. Both men went running and Maura wasn't far behind, praying that Jane was ok. When Korsak kicked the door in and shot Hott, Maura ran straight for Jane."I'm here Jane, I'm here. You're going to be ok"

Jane was shaking as Maura ran to her. Her hands were still pinned down by the scalpels. She had a slight cut on her throat from where he pressed down. "Maura..." she whispered

Maura laid Janes head in her lap as she pulled the scalpals out of her hands.'' I'm right here Jane, you are going to be just fine. I promise you that." She stroked Jane's hair a bit and kept pressure on the wounds until paramedics arrived.

Korsak smiled at Jane."we will meet you at the hospital Rizzoli." Maura and Frost smiled at her too, maura was silently hoping Jane would ask her to stay with her but she kept her hopes to herself.

Jane looked up at Maura through pain stricken eyes after the men left. "S-Stay...p-please" She could barely get the words out of her mouth. Swallowing hard, she looked down at her hands and clinched her jaw muscles. Then it hit her. "Kristen..she's..she's here too." Jane whispered.

Maura came into the ambulance to sit beside Jane."I'm here, its ok now." When Jane said Kristen was still inside she sent frost in after her and ordered the paramedics to go, Jane couldn't wait anymore. Maura watched the paramedics work on Jane, getting protective when they didn't do things the right way or she saw Jane wince.

''Be careful!" She ordered and then looked down at Jane."How are you holding up?"

Jane just wanted to close her eyes and when she opened them again her hands would be the way they were and none of it would ever had happened. Hearing Maura snap at the paramedics, she opened her eyes wanting to smirk but just couldn't bring herself to do so.

"I'll live." She said simply.

Maura nodded."I certainly hope so." She sat with Jane the while ride and then when they put Jane in her own room Maura sat on the window sill all night and all day until Jane woke up the next night.

The night she woke up in the hospital, her vision was blurry for the start but once it cleared up, the first person Jane saw was Maura. "Good thing I had that tracking device on my cell.." She said in a husky voice. She was unaware that Maura had taken an even smarter route to find her.

Maura smiled. "Nice to see you awake detective. What tracking device? That's not how I found you."

"It's good to be awake." She smiled slightly and looked down at her hands. They were killing her but Jane hated whinners and the last thing she wanted to do was sink to that level.

She looked up at Maura curiously. "Then how did you find me?"

Maura smiled and held up the piece of paper she had scribbled on."I used my own smarts to find you without the help of electronics."

Jane grinned. "I love that big brain of yours."

Maura smiled, not knowing what to say to Jane's comment. "Well I'm glad that I could be of assistance."

It only took a few hours of protesting and threats to get the doctors to let her go home. She was fine. All she had was two holes in her hands and a cut on her throat. Jane could take care of herself. With her hands completely bandaged and still hurting like hell, she used her shoulder to push the door open. Once outside, she stopped and held her hands up, huffing. "How the hell am I gonna drive home? Shit, I don't even have my car." Jane groaned and turned to walk back inside and nearly ran Maura over.

Maura braced herself and Jane by grabbing Jane's shoulders. "Hey... where's the fire Detective?" she pulled herself together after the shock of nearly being run down. "I'm taking you home and I'm going to stay with you until the bandages come off. It's me or your mother."

"Sorry." She apologized for almost knocking the ME off her feet. _However_, _I would love to sweep her off her feet. _Jane slapped herself mentally for that thought.

"Oh God...anything but Ma." She laughed. "But you really don't _have _to stay with me. I'll be fine and back to work in no time."


	6. Interesting Recovery

Maura smiled softly. "It's your call Jane. Either you're stuck with me taking care of you or your mother is going to come over to stay. She was here yesterday when you were still sleeping. She made it clear that someone was going to stay with you and I convinced her that I would stay and take care of you so that she didn't stress you out."

"You told Ma that she would stress me out?" She smirked. "I bet that went over well." Jane laughed softly. "I choose you. Happily."

Maura laughed. "I didn't exactly tell her as such. I told her that you shouldn't be stressed right now and that it wasn't good for you or for her to be pushing each other's buttons. I suggested that you would be better off in my care where at least we would be getting along ok."

Jane nodded. "Well, I can't wait to see how much better we can get along." Hearing what she just said she closed her eyes. "That sounded so wrong." She laughed. "Okay okay. Lets just go to my place before my foot is crammed in my mouth any further."

Maura smirked at the detective. "I don't believe anything you said was inappropriate Jane. I myself will admit to being curious as to how well we will continue to get along."

Jane was uncertain about exactly what Maura meant by that, but she didn't want to jump the gun and assume sex was on her mind. Once they got home, Rizzoli went straight for the fridge for a beer to take with her pain medication. However, opening the fridge and getting the beer she longed so desperately for was a pain in the ass. Jane grunted with frustration and furrowed her brows in a death glare at the large object preventing her from getting the ice cold liquid in the dark colored bottle.

Maura smirked, opening the fridge and handing her a water. "Medicine and water. You cannot have beer with the pain medicine. After, I'll let you have one."

Jane got a grin on her face when Maura opened the fridge but that quickly disappeared the moment she saw her going for the water. "Aww that's not fair." She took the water bottle between her wrists. "Open it?" She asked with a cute smirk and batting of her eye lashes.

Maura laughed. "You're lucky I'm letting you have it at all Jane, it's not good to mix pain pills with alcohol. I don't want to see you sad or upset though so I will give you ONE. You can have more tomorrow if you can tolerate not taking the pain meds." She smiled and handed her the beer after she took the pills. Maura blushed, watching Jane bat her eye lashes, feeling an overwhelming sense of attraction to the brunette but quickly swallowing that back before Jane sensed a difference.

Jane did a cute little dance once she got her way and got the beer she longed for. "Do I have to bat my lashes again to get you to open my beer too?" She asked with an adorable voice and deep dimpled smile.

Maura took a deep calming breath and then popped the top on the beer as she stole a glance at Jane's perfect ass.

"Thank you." She smirked. Holding the beer between her wrists, just like she had with the water, Jane took a big gulp. A drop of it rolled down her chin. She went to wipe it off with her hands but well they were a little busy at the moment and the beer was blocking them.

Maura didn't hesitative to reach up and wipe Jane's chin but after she did it regretted it, her cheeks turning red. "Sorry," she muttered.

Jane didn't flinch when Maura wiped her chin. Locking eyes with her once again, she smirked briefly. "Nah...You're good." Jane smiled then went to the living room and sat down on the couch, placing her beer on the coffee table. Leaning back she propped her feet up beside her beer.

"You're the guest and the one with working hands..." She laughed. "You pick what we watch tonight." She looked over the couch to see Maura.

Maura smiled. "That's very sweet but I couldn't make you suffer anymore than you have already for the past few days." She turned on the Celtics game and let Jane have her peace while she went and made a glass of wine for herself. She sat on the chair across from Jane not wanting to crowd her.

"I think we're gonna get along _just _fine." She smirked over at the doctor and couldn't help but stare as she walked into the kitchen.

It didn't take long for Jane to start drifting off to sleep. The pain meds were kicking in, making her fatigued and craving her cold, soft pillow.

Maura walked over and softly touched Jane's shoulder. "Hey there, why don't we get you to bed?" Maura suggested, pulling Jane's arm around her and walking her to the bedroom. She laid her down and covered her up and then curled up on the other side of her.

Once in the bed Jane looked over at Maura laid down beside her. "...Are we having a sleep over..or is this your way of tellin' me that your attracted to me?" She let out a soft chuckle as she raised her brows.

Maura didn't respond, she closed her eyes quickly. "I um... I just don't want to be too far if you need anything." She was flustered and a complete mess; something that Maura Isles did not like to be.

Jane smirked then looked back up at the ceiling before closing her eyes. "Good night, Maura. And...Thank you."

Without meeting her eye, Maura reached down and touched Jane's hand. "Goodnight Jane and I will always be here for you."

Jane looked down at their hands and smiled.

She slept the whole night through and when she woke up to the sun pouring in from the window her eyes slowly opened. What she saw wasn't what she expected. Maura had cuddled up against her chest. It was a nice feeling, but very strange.

"Maur. Maura." She whispered. "Good morning, sunshine."

Maura held her hand all night but at some point throughout the night, she had curled up against Jane's chest. She slept the entire night, feeling safe with her.

When she woke up the next morning to the sound of Jane's voice, it took her a minute to realize where she was laying and then she jumped up. "Oh... oh my, oh Jane I'm so sorry. I don't.. I don't know how I got over here; I'm not the type to cuddle usually. I'm sorry." She blushed five different shades of red as she looked away, embarrassed.

Jane sat up and looked at Maura with a sleepy face but her dimples were showing due to her smile. "Maur, It's okay. I don't mind. It was um..quite comfy actually." she smirked reassuringly.

Maura smiled a bit. "Yes, it was, I must admit I slept more comfortably than I have in a long time." She put her hand on top of Jane's. "Thank you for being okay with it and not being upset with me."

Jane smiled as she looked into the other woman's eyes. "I wouldn't be upset with you, you're kinda my hands until mine heal." She laughed softly then listened to her stomach growl. "Hmm I think the coffee and bagel is calling my name."

Maura smiled. "Well thank you, just the same." When Jane mentioned breakfast, Maura nodded. "You stay here and rest. I will go make your breakfast for you."

Jane wasn't fond of someone else taking care of her. But she couldn't oppose to it because she couldn't make her own breakfast. She simply smiled and said. "Thank you, Maur. Um, I have pretty much everything in that kitchen so I'm sure you'll find something you like in there as well."

Maura smiled and nodded. "Certainly Jane, this is my responsibility with taking care of you." She left and came back a while later with coffee and a bagel.

Jane looked down at her hands after Maura left the room. Flash backs came through her mind about the horrors of Hoyt. By the time the ME came back to the room, Jane was petrified. Her breathing was erratic and there was a glisten of sweat that formed on her brow. Not realizing Maura had come back until she was right there, Jane jumped slightly with a gasp.

Maura knew what was wrong, she was a doctor. "Jane, Jane it's just a nightmare. You're ok"

Closing her eyes, Jane slowly calmed down. Taking a few lung cleansing breaths she nodded. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

Maura put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm right here. No one is going to hurt you."

Jane looked up at Maura and nodded. "I know..just all those memories came flooding back." She sighed softly and slowly got out of the bed to get her breakfast.

"I know Jane, it will be okay. We will get through it together. You'll be back on your feet in no time." She followed Jane into the kitchen and pulled a chair out for her.

"Do you know how long it will take before I can actually use my hands?" she asked curiously as she leaned against the breakfast bar.

"Take a seat Detective. I will make your breakfast." She started bustling around the kitchen intent on taking care of the brunette and making her rest. "Well I will check your bandages in a little while and we will see where to go from there. How's that sound?" She asked, holding the bagel out for the brunette to take a bite.

Jane nodded her head and smiled. "Sounds good." The moment Maura held up the bagel for Jane to eat she looked up at her. "Maura..You do not have to feed me too." But seeing those pouty hazel eyes, Jane sighed under her breath and took a bite of the offered bagel covered in cream cheese.

Maura smiled, watching her eat. "I don't mind feeding you Detective, it's easier than you struggling to do it. They have your hands bandaged pretty tight. You can eat on your own later on today when I re-wrap your hands. For now, relax and let me take care of you."

"Thank you." It was hard for Jane to accept help from anyone. She had always been independent and she didn't want that to change. However, Maura was making it easy for her to come around. By the time Rizzoli got to the last bite, her lips grazed Maura's thumb and forefinger. It was in that moment she tasted her. That moment she knew she wanted more.

Maura almost pulled her hand away as Jane finished it off but she didn't. She enjoyed Jane's lips touching her, her body longed for more of the beautiful detective. She knew in that moment that she and Jane were going to be more than friends someday, at least she hoped. But would Jane be okay with this? Would Jane want it as badly as she did?


	7. The Walk

Ohh Jane wanted it just as badly but the same questions Maura was asking in her mind, were also running through the detective's. Slowly standing up, their bodies were close but slowly she walked past her and went for the cubard. There she pulled out a straw and smirked. "I trust ya and all..but not with hot liquid threatenin' to burn me." She laughed and put the straw into the mug and sat

Maura smiled softly. "I'd never allow you to get burnt Jane, but suite yourself." She returned to bustling around the kitchen while Jane sipped her coffee. She hoisted herself up on the counter enough to grab a coffee cup for herself, then turned and poured her coffee. She smiled and sat looked at Jane as she sipped her cup. "So, what would you like to do today Detective?"

When Maura asked her question the first response Jane thought of was _You._ But then she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"I would kinda like to get outta the house. Too long in here and I feel like a caged lion." She smirked. Seeing that maura was looking down at her cup, Jane took that moment to check her out secretly.

Maura smiled sweetly, still not looking up from the floor. "Okay,well we can do anything you want to do Jane." Finally, she looked up, locking eyes with the detective. All she could do was smile at her.

"That sounds lovely. Just let me go and get changed." then she thought for a moment. "oh... oh my, I don't have clothes here. In the haste of everything and trying to take care of you I never actually went to get clothes."

Jane raised her brows and thought. "Well, we're about the same size. You could put something of mine on or we can stop by your place and get your things since you'll be here for a few days."

Maura smiled at the thought of being in Jane's clothes. "If you don't mind, I'll borrow your clothes and go to my place a little later."

Jane smiled. She also liked the thought of Maura being in her clothes and leaving her scent. "Well, you know where the bedroom is and I don't have anything to hide."

Maura grinned "Well it's nice to know that you trust me so much Jane. I love that. Thank you." She disappeared and came out a few minutes later in a pair of Jane's sweats and a for fitting tank top that revealed her upper body assets.

Jane smiled brightly and nodded once. "My instincts tell me that I can trust you and my instincts are never wrong." She smiled and watched Maura go back to the room.

The moment she came out, Jane was already standing up and watched her saunter out. "Damn..." Yes, that word slipped out. "Now, I have to admit that you look great in my clothes."

Maura blushed heavy and bright as her face blushed. "Oh Jane.. you're embarrassing me! But thank you." She smirked.

Rizzoli smiled. "Oh..did you want to change my bandages before or after?"

Maura frowned. "Well, I will do it now so that I can check your wounds and hopefully not have to bandage you up as tight." She walked over and gently took Jane's hand and carefully unwrapped it. The wounds were tender and raw but Maura was careful not to allow Jane to feel much pain. "They are looking much better. I don't think I'll have to wrap it as tight now, give it a little room to breathe." Maura smiled, triumphantly.

Jane swallowed hard as Maura unwrapped the bandages. She hadn't seen her hands since that day and was worried to see what they looked like. Seeing the three to four black stitches on each wound. She flipped her hands slowly and looked down at them. She knew she was broken now. Even Maura had seen her completely shattered and it scared the shit out of Rizzoli. Once Maura wrapped them back up looser than before she smiled and wiggled her fingers. "Ahhh freedom."

Maura smiled as she knelt down to pick up the dirty bandages that she had let fall to the floor. "Yes ma'am, you are going to be just fine." Maura said as she tossed the bandages and held out her hand for Jane to take. "You ready to take a walk to the park."

Jane smiled. "Thanks to you." She looked at Maura's extended hand and gently took it. Getting off the arm of the couch she followed Maura out the door.

Maura smiled. "I told you I would always take care of you! That is what Friends do Jane!"

Once they got to the park Jane took in the fresh air. "Ahh I haven't been able to come out here for personal reasons in so long. Have you ever been here?"

Maura shook her head. "My life is basically our job. I don't do much"

Jane smirked. "Well, It's time for that to change. Stick with me and your life will full of much more than just your job, Dr. Death." The detective winked over at Maura as they continued to walk around the park.


	8. Oppose

Maura and Jane walked around the park for close to two hours and Maura was enjoying every second of it. "So, are you about ready to go home and I will make you some lunch?" Maura suggested.

Jane looked over at Maura and nodded. "Yeah, but lets X out you making lunch. Lets order Chinese. What do ya say?" She asked as she started heading for the car.

Maura chuckled. "I suppose that would be acceptable as well. Afraid of my cooking Detective?" She was secretly staring at Jane's ass as they walked, any chance she got. Maura's instincts to want to kiss Jane were getting stronger but she wouldn't allow those instincts to cost her the only friend she had.

Jane laughed and shook her head. "Nah, I'm not afraid. I just want to turn the tables and let you relax for the rest of the day. You've been putting up with my shit for too long." She smirked and got in the car once she was able to get the door open.

Maura smiled at Janes words.  
"I knew what I was getting into Jane but thank you."

Once they were home, Jane went to the phone and called the local Chinese Hut and ordered what they both discussed they wanted on the ride back. Looking back at Maura she noticed her staring at her ass. She smirked. "Somethin' catch your eye doctor?"

When Maura realized she had been caught she looked away."I am sorry Jane. I didn't mean to look at you in an inappropriate manner.''

Jane smiled brightly and shook her head. "Don't worry about it. No harm done."

Maura blushed more feeling embarrassed. She wouldn't even look at Jane after that.

Jane laughed and walked into the kitchen, brushing shoulders with the blond. She then went to the kitchen and took her pain medication with water, because she knew Maura would fuss if she got a beer.

Maura took a few deep, calming breaths and then followed her to the bedroom. "I can be such a child sometimes Jane, I apologize for the immature response to the moment in the kitchen where I was caught looking at you in an inappropriate way."

Jane turned around and looked at her. "Maura. Stop." Walking up to the blond she looked into her eyes. "I don't mind. If I did, I would have stopped you a long time ago." She smirked, letting her know that she knew about her staring. "And you wanna know somethin'? I've kinda been staring at your ass for a while now too."

Maura blushed even more at the revelation that not only did Jane know about her staring but she had been staring at her ass as well. "Really?" Maura looked up at her and smirked. "Well, I wouldn't be opposed to you continuing to stare."

Jane slowly walked up to her. "Well, lets see what else you wouldn't be opposed to." She smiled as she stood in front of Maura.

"This?" She softly ran the back of her fingers over her cheek.

"What about this?" Jane moved her hand around to the small of Maura's back and pulled her body against her own.

Maura's face flushed, her heart-rate sped up from Jane's touch. "Oh god... no, not opposed to that." Maura smiled up at her.

Maura smiled at Jane more as she pulled their bodies closer together. "No, no, I don't think I'm opposed to that either." She wrapped her arms around Jane's neck as they stood glued together.

"Now, how about this?" She whispered again then slowly leaned in and brushed her lips against Maura's.

When Jane pulled back, Maura's eyes were closed, she was still smiling. "Ohh Jane..." She pressed their lips back together, firmly as she ran her hands through Jane's hair. "That... I definitely don't oppose, that... that was amazing!"

Seeing Maura's reaction to the kiss, Jane put her forehead to the blonde's and smiled. "Good...'cause I kinda wanna do that again." Jane smirked and leaned in once again and kissed her deeper than before. Her bandaged hands going down to her ass and resting there.

Maura moaned, holding onto Jane. "mmm you can do that any time you want..." She opened her eyes and looked at the detective with a huge smile on her face. "That was amazing."

Jane smiled. "That was even better than what I thought it would be. And my thoughts were pretty damn good."

Maura smiled. "I'm fairly certain that my thoughts were just as good." She smirked as she sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling Jane down with her. "Jane, promise me something, right here, right now." Maura looked at her with worry.

Jane sat down beside Maura. "Of course. What is it?"

Maura touched her cheek, looking into her eyes. "I want this too, whatever this is... but promise me that whatever happens between us that we will always be friends because I don't want to lose you Jane."

Jane gently took her hand the best she could. "I don't know what this is. Hell, I'm not even sure how this happened. I'm...not gay." She sighed. "But I find myself highly attracted to you. But I promise, Maura, you won't lose me. We'll always be friends."

Maura smiled and touched Jane's cheek once again. "I'm not gay either, I'm just as confused as you are but I know that I am most certainly attracted to you too." Maura kissed her hand. "We will figure this out...together."


	9. Afternoon Delight

It had been about four weeks since the accident and Jane was able to take her bandages off and expose the fresh pink scars on her hands. Due to the help of Maura and physical therapy she was able to return to work. Sitting at her desk, Jane was only limited to paperwork. She still couldn't grip a gun tightly. Rizzoli hated being stuck behind a desk.

Finally, she had enough and put down her pen and made her way into the autopsy room. Seeing Maura standing with her back turned towards the door, she smirked as she watched the blond work on a body. They had yet to have sex but, the tension was still there. Walking up behind her friend she smirked and watched over her shoulder.

Maura hadn't heard Jane come into the morgue at fist but it didn't take long for her to feel someone staring at her. She grinned as she pretended to not know she was there. After she finished removing the organs, she turned and smiled. "Well hello there Detective, something you like?" she said, referring to Jane's staring at her ass.

Jane grinned as she continued to stare down but this time at maura's boobs. "Oh yeah. There are quiet a few things I like."

Maura blushed and laughed a bit. "Aww, well... take your time, enjoy the view. I like having you down here."

Jane smirked up at Maura then leaned closer kissing her briefly. "I like being down here. At least here I can stare at your ass and not a big pile of paper." She smirked.

Maura smiled and pulled Jane's hands to her ass. "Well you can look whenever you want, you can touch whenever you want." She kissed her again.

"Ohh really now." She squeezed lightly. "I like the sound of that." Leaning in, she kissed her back deeply. Pulling back, Jane smirked. "You are a very sexy doctor Isles."

Maura moaned softly into the kiss as Jane squeezed. She slid her own hand up to Jane's breast, squeezing lightly. "You're pretty sexy yourself Detective Rizzoli."

Jane slowly pulled away and smirked after kissing the ME once more. Looking down at the body she sighed. "What's the story on her?"

Maura smiled." Good way to ruin the mood detective." She kept her hand entangled with Jane's."Gunshot the chest hit the aorta, she bled out instantly.

Jane smiled. "Sorry." Looking down at the woman on the slab she shook her head. "I can't take crime out one bad guy at a time if I'm stuck behind my desk filing paperwork." Jane mumbled with her eyes still on the body.

Maura smiled and stroked her hand. "You'll be back to work soon. You'll be back to yourself soon enough."

Jane smiled and nodded. "i hope so." It was then that Korsak came through the door with a folder in his hand.

"Rizzoli, what are you doin' down here?" He asked

Maura smiled." You will Jane... I promise sweetie."  
When Korsak came in, Maura turned."I asked her to come down Korsak. I wanted to check her hands for her. You know Jane doesn't put the cream on her hands that is supposed to help with scarring. So I wanted to check."

Jane looked at Maura then Korsak. "You both know I'm hard headed." She smirked.

Korsak dropped the file on her desk. "That's the paperwork for Ms. Montgomery over there."

Maura nodded."Thank you Korsak." She smiled at him as he left and then she looked at Jane."Wanna come to dinner tonight? I will cook." maura asked, hopeful and clearly lusting after the detective.

Jane turned her focus back on the ME and smiled. "Sure." Jane then gave maura the best dimpled grin she could.

Maura bit her lip looking up at the detective. "Stop that... you're going to make me do something inappropriate for work!" she smirked.

Jane laughed. "Would that be so bad, Doc?" She asked right before leaning in and planting a kiss upon the crook of her neck. Once she backed off, Jane winked then walked out of the morgue and back up to the bullpen.

"No," she said just as Jane kissed her and her breath caught in her throat. When Jane walked out without another word, she left Maura flabbergasted and shocked. She sighed and texted Jane. "_so not fair Detective, you tease and that is not nice!"'_

Jane looked down at her cell as she sat in her chair at the desk. She grinned at what she read. Jane then texted back _'"Aw, sorry doc. But that was just a preview to an upcoming attraction._"

When Maura recieved the text she raised an eyebrow. "_oh really? well I'd be curious to get another preview at lunch. I'm going home for lunch to check on Bass. If you agree to another preview I suppose I shall see you at my house."_

"_I'll think about it. ;) _" Jane laughed softly and closed her cell.

Once lunch time rolled around, Jane drove to Maura's house and rang the door bell. As she waited she looked at the time on her watch then looked back up to the door before it opened.

Maura was half undressed, only wearing the black miniskirt and a tank top while she was taking care of Bass. When she saw Jane, all she could was smile. "I knew you'd come."

Jane looked Maura up and down and grinned. "I'm damn glad I did." Walking inside she shut the door and locked it. Walking up to Maura she smirked right before leaning in and kissing the same spot she did before on the crook of her neck. With three more kisses, she moved up on her neck to her jaw line.

Maura smiled. "I'm pretty happy you did as well." When Jane kissed her again, maura's eyes nearly rolled back in her head. "Mmm god" She pulled Jane slowly to the couch and then pulled the detective down on top of her. She doubted that it would go much further than making out but regardless Maura wanted them to be as close together as they could be, she wanted to be close to Jane.

Jane's heartbeat could be felt in many different places of her body, including the intimate parts. She connected their lips once on the couch and slowly took Maura's hands in hers and put them above her head.

Maura moaned as her tongue dove into Jane's mouth and entangled with Jane's tongue. It felt right, what they were doing, it felt like this was the way it was supposed to be. Maura didn't care about stereo types or things that could be said, she knew in that second that all she wanted was Jane.

Jane welcomed every bit of Maura's movements. Slowly she started kissing down her body. Letting go of her hands, she pushed her tank up and kissed her belly right above the ME's belly button. Kissing up the middle of her torso, Jane slipped her thumbs under the underwire of her bra and flipped it over her breasts. Seeing them fully for the first time she had to take time to just gaze at them. "Damn." She whispered under her breath.

Maura blushed at the detectives scrutiny and smiled at her when she commented. She touched Janes cheek as she watched her, wondering what she was going to do next.

Jane slowly put her lips to Maura's right nipple and kissed it. She then took it into her mouth and sucked lightly at first but got harder as the seconds went by. Her tongue circled around then she took the nipple between her teeth and bit lightly.

Maura moaned into the kiss as she let her own hand slide down Jane's body to the tip of her jeans. She slid her fingers down between them just a little, enough to tease Jane, enough to satisfy her own craving for skin to skin contact with Jane. She desperately wanted more of this beautiful woman.

Jane breathing was heavy. Feeling her fingers just below her belt line she quivered. Breaking the kiss Jane looked down at her. She wasn't ready for her to go down any further that where she was.

Maura saw something in Jane's eyes that told her to stop, she pulled away instantly."I'm sorry..." she whispered.

Jane swallowed slightly and shook her head. "It's okay." Leaning down she kissed maura's neck gently.

Maura frowned, closing her eyes knowing she had screwed up. For the rest of the afternoon, she allowed Jane to kiss her, touch her and do whatever she wanted but she kept her hands to herself.

Jane finally stopped after a few minutes and looked down at Maura. She sat up and sighed. "I'm sorry...Truth is..I want it, I want you but..I'm just not ready for _it_ right now. It's not you, it's me." She looked down and rolled her eyes. "Damn, I just did the whole 'its not you, it's me' thing. That's a line I learned never to use."

Maura didn't look at her, she had tears in her eyes. "It's okay Jane, I understand." She stood. "We should get ready to go back to work anyway." She went to the back bedroom, not expecting Jane to follow. She sat on the edge of the bed and she started to cry, feeling like she could lose Jane for her mistake today. She knew as badly as she wanted the brunette, she would never take the chance again for fear of losing her all together.

Jane saw Maura on the bed. "Oh crap! Are you crying?" She said as she walked in and knelt down in front of her. "I-I didn't mean to upset you, Maura. That's the last thing I want to do. The last thing I want to do is hurt you because you're my best friend." That was the first time Jane ever called her that.

Maura looked up at her, tears streaming. "I... I... you've never called me that before Jane." She smiled a little through her tears. Yes, I am crying but not because of you. I'm crying because I saw that look in your eyes. I saw the fear, the look I never wanted to be responsible for putting on your face." Maura sighed, wiping her eyes. "I care too much to ever put that look on your face again."

"No I haven't, but it sounds good doesn't it?" Jane smiled brightly showing her dimples she knew Maura loved so much. "Maura, it's okay. Don't stress over it." Jane leaned up and kissed Maura softly. "It's good to know I have someone that cares about me that much." Taking her hand she smiled. "Come on, lets go back. We'll grab some food on the way."

**Well, well, well what will happen next? Will Maura and Jane find a way to be together? Will they have sex? Will they run in opposite directions of each other? Stay tuned, we won't keep you waiting long!**


	10. Finding Eachother

Maura smiled. "It sounds great." Maura smirked when she saw those irresistible dimples. "I do stress Jane because the idea of losing you scares the hell out of me." Maura closed her eyes, taking in the sweet taste of Jane's kiss. "I do care Jane, more than you know." She took her hand and nodded softly. "Okay, lunch it is."

"You're not gonna loose me Maura, I promise." Once they were in Jane's car since she was coming back to Maura's for dinner, they went to the Dirty Robber and ate then headed back off to work.

Maura was quiet, she didn't say much through lunch. She had heard what Jane said but it didn't change her fears. When they got back to the office, Maura immediately went for the elevator. "See you later, thank you for lunch."

Jane smiled and watched her friend depart. Once back in the bull pen she went back to her desk and sat down. She laughed to herself at what she was about to text Maura. _'"Careful not to bend over to far in that short skirt. You're assistant might get a boner."" _

Maura was standing behind Jane when she received the text. She had come upstairs to bring her the file she had asked for. Maura texted her back. She smiled because thankfully none of the others were in the room. _well thank you for that tip, you should turn around, the view may be enjoyable._ She bent over just enough for her skirt to be in the perfect spot for Jane to look right up her skirt when she turned around.

When Jane got the text she smirked and spun around in her chain. Seeing that fine ass of Maura's she smirked as she looked around then ran her hands up each cheek. "Damn you're sexy."

Maura let out a soft moan as she felt Jane's hand on her ass. "mmmm" She spun around and looked into Jane's eyes. "Do you know how good it feels to be touched by you?" She smiled. "Here's the file you asked for Jane. I'll see you later."

Jane smirked up at Maura after she turned around. And right on time I might add, by the timing Frost had to walk in. "Mm can't wait to see you, Doc." She whispered then watched her leave.

Maura smiled and nodded. "The feeling is mutual." She walked off, looking like her usual Paris runway model self.

Frost saw the way Jane and Maura looked at each other. "Did I walk into something I shouldn't have?"

"Wuddaya talkin about Frost?"

"You and-and Dr. Isles...nevermind." He turned back around and started on his computer.

Hours later, she went home to make dinner and get ready before Jane came over. She texted her. "_showering for you, so just walk in when you get here."_

Once Jane saw the text she wanted to get to Maura's asap. For the chance to see the gorgeous blond naked and wet...and naked Jane would do anything. She finished her stuff up then hauled ass out of the office. Once at Maura's she walked in just like she was told to do. Jane still heard the water running and couldn't help but smirk.

Maura came from the bathroom in her towel, not knowing Jane was there. She was still dripping wet and her towel barely cover her front. When she turned around and saw Jane standing by the breakfast bar, she turned three shades of red. "Oh... you're here.. and I'm...I'm naked." She shut her eyes in embarrassment. "Let me go get ready."

Jane smirked the moment she saw a dripping wet Maura Isles. "Oh damn..." She whispered as she slowly walked up to her. "No..not before this." Jane moved closer and put her hand on the back of Maura's neck then kissed her deeply.

Maura's breathing was rapid as Jane got closer to her. When Jane kissed her, she dropped the towel. She kissed her back deeply, putting a hand on either side of her cheek.

Jane ran her hands down Maura's warm and wet back and then to her ass as she deepened the kiss. Slowly pulling back Jane stood there and gazed over the perfect body standing in front of her. "M-m-m" Kneeling down, Jane brought Maura's closer and started kissing her belly.

Maura smiled, looking down at Jane as she kissed her stomach. Her body tense with pleasure. She put her hands on Jane's shoulders to steady herself. "oooh Jane..."she moaned. "Janeee..."

Jane smiled against her flesh and moved her lips down to her pelvis and planted kisses there as well. Moving her hands up to her sides, she scratched downwards towards her hips.

Maura moaned as Jane kissed further down her body. "Jane... if you aren't ready..."she trailed her off as she felt Jane's hands up her body. "mmmm" she whimpered, longing for more of her.

"If I wasn't ready...I would need to stop wouldn't I?" She smirked up at the blond. She wasn't ready for Maura to penetrate her but, Jane was ready to penetrate Maura. Slowly standing back up her lips were centimeters away from the ME's.

Maura was gasping with ever touch, kiss, even just having Jane close to her made her heart speed up. "Yes, but please...please don't stop" She smiled at her, but still kept her hands to herself.

Maura was terrified, she was scared that she was going to do the wrong thing but she wanted it as badly as Jane did. When the Detective put Maura's hands on her hips, she kept them there, not sure where to go from there but loving every second of Jane's deep kisses.

Jane could tell, Maura was holding back. She pulled away from her and looked into those beautiful hazel eyes. "You okay?"

Maura smiled as she pulled her closer again. "Of course, I'm just nervous... I don't want to make a mistake Jane"

Jane took a deep breath and put her forehead to Maura's. "You won't make a mistake." She let a breath out against her lips.

With Jane's words, Maura came forward, to lock with lips with the detective, her hands traveling up Jane's shirt. "I have wanted to touch you for so long Jane, to be close to you."

Her opinion changed after this short time. She was ready for Maura. "This time...don't let anything stop you. I'm okay. I want you." Leaning in she kissed her deeply. Jane then picked the blond up so she was straddling her and carried her to the bedroom, laying her down on the queen size mattress.

Jane's touch; send Maura into a wild frenzy. Maura arched her back to lean up and kiss Jane, her tongue exploring every inch of Jane's mouth. As they continued to kiss, Maura's hands traveled to her lover's jeans. "Jane..." She smiled at the detective as she let her hands travel beneath the detective's jeans and her panties. She moaned as she slid her pants off and she was for the first time seeing Jane without clothes. "Oh god Jane, you're so beautiful"

Jane had reached behind her neck and pulled her own shirt off as she felt Maura's hands going down below. Once she was fully naked she smirked down at Maura. "So are you, Maur." Jane whispered against her lips right before she kissed her with every morsel of passion in her soul.

Maura's hands trailed over Jane's thighs, massaging her softly, teasing her a bit. Maura moved her hands up and down Jane's thighs before slowly running it around her hot spot, she wanted Jane to make the first move but she wasn't above making it. "Oh god Jane... I can't believe this is really happening!" She smiled up at Jane, happy and falling in love.

Jane had butterflies in her stomach. She was nervous and excited all at the same time. The moment she felt Maura's hands around her hot spot, Jane moaned lightly. "Better believe it, because it is, Maur." She mumbled against the blonde's lips. The detective moved her hand down to Maura's pelvis and used her index and ring fingers to spread her lips. Her middle finger went between them against her clit, moving it back and forth quickly to cause more pleasure.

Maura had so many thoughts and feelings going through her head in that moment, it was impossible for her to comprehend them. She moaned as soon as she felt Jane against her clit. It was all over from there, the two made love for hours on end, eventually collapsing against one another. Maura cuddled up against the stronger woman and smiled up at her. "That was amazing Jane..." She didn't know how Jane was going to feel or if what they had just done would mean anything other than two friends giving into temptation. She was scared that Jane wouldn't want more than that because she did, she wanted more and she knew that her feelings for Jane were getting more and more serious every day.

Jane's heart was still pounding through her chest. Her arms were wrapped around Maura and her cheek was against her head. She couldn't believe they just did that. Taking a deep breath, Jane finally spoke up. "That uh...that was amazin'. I never thought I could do anything like that with any woman but...with you, It was better than I ever imagined."

Maura smiled at Jane's words, she knew Jane was still terrified, she could sense her fear but Maura stayed quiet. She wanted to simply enjoy what they had. "I'm glad it was as incredible for you as it was for me Jane. I don't ever want to lose that feeling." She smiled at the detective as she planted a kiss against her lips. "Thank you... for the best night of my life."

Jane smiled softly. She had a rap to protect and knew that if this got out she would be ruined. Looking back at Maura and returning her kiss, Rizzoli took a deep breath. "I don't think we ever will lose this feeling." She smirked. "No...Thank _you_."

Maura smiled as she cuddled up to the brunette and kissed her neck softly. "You are incredible Jane."


	11. Establishing

Back at work the next day, Jane had nothing but the night before on her mind. She was terrified. If word got out that she and Maura did the big nasty, Jane would be the laughing stock of the bullpen. Practically ripping her chair out from under her desk she sat down and rolled back towards the desk. Placing her elbows on the desk, she put her hands up to her face and rubbed just above her brows with her fingers. _Reputation reputation reputation. _That was the only word pounding through Rizzoli's head.

Jane hated being so distant from the woman she had just made love to. Swallowing hard she got up from her desk and attempted to go down to the morgue and grab Maura for lunch but stopped one quarter of the way there and just left without her. The only thing she would want to do is make out with the gorgeous ME. Jane couldn't risk getting caught.

Maura had no regrets of the night before, but she was scared that Jane did. She kept her distance that afternoon at the office. When she finished the report Jane needed, she ran into Frost half way up and had him take it to her, when she needed anything from the Police End she would ask Frost or Korsak before asking Jane. This was exactly what Maura had been trying to avoid, she had wanted them to be okay but she just had a weird feeling that Jane was anything but okay. 

Once Jane came back she worked nonstop until she only had thirty minutes left to go.

Finally when she finished her second report for the day for the other case they had been working on, she took it upstairs herself. "Jane," she put her hand on Jane's shoulder softly to alert the woman of her presence. "I just wanted to make sure you got this before the end of the day." She smiled sweetly, locking eyes with the detective.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder and hearing Maura's voice, the detective spun in her chair slowly and reclined it back to get the doctor's hand off discretely. "Thanks." She looked into her eyes but only for a brief second before she smiled slightly then looked away.

Maura sighed, seeing Jane turn away quickly. She said nothing after that and left the room as quickly as she'd come in. She went to her office, gathered her things and decided it was best to just leave. When she got home that night, she cracked a bottle of wine and ate the food that she and Jane never got to eat the previous night.

She sighed, "Oh Bass..." she looked down at her tortoise. "How could I have been so stupid? I'm going to lose her..."

Jane hated practically giving Maura the cold shoulder. She didn't deserve it at all. The blond was such a wonderful friend and now Jane was sure she was going to loose her best friend.

Once she got home, Jane went straight for the fridge and grabbed a beer. Sitting down on her lonely couch she sighed heavily and drank the night away.

The next morning Maura didn't go to work, she called out, not feeling well. She had drank far too much wine the night before, drinking her sorrows away.

The next morning, they got a body at the end of Maura's street. Frost called Jane. "Meet us at Tescadero and 45th Street." He told his partner, waiting for her response when it clicked that it was the same street as Dr. Isles' house

"Yeah...I'll be there." She had barely spoken to Maura since the night they shared. Jane drove to the street Maura lived on and helped process the scene. It was a woman that was drug out of her house in her night gown, beaten until she was dead. The girl was only a few houses down from Maura. That was what scared Jane the most.

Maura came to the scene not long after Jane, she didn't even look at Jane for fear of upsetting the detective or seeing the fear and pain in her eyes that she had seen the other day. They were both a complete mess and Maura didn't know how to fix it.

When she examined the body, she looked at Frost and Korsak since Jane was behind her. "The victim shows signs of strangulation. There is poetical hemorrhaging and strangulation marks. I will no more when I get back to the lab."

Jane followed Maura to the lab and watched silently for as long as she could. "Maura, this killing was too close to you." She said softly as she still looked down at the body. "I..want you to stay with me until we find this guy."

Maura spun around to look at the detective. "No, Jane, thank you but I will be perfectly fine. I won't impose on you. There's nothing to worry about."

Jane shook her head. "I've been acting like a jerk, Maura. I want you to stay with me until we catch this guy. Please."

Maura raised an eyebrow. "Really Jane, I'll be okay. I can handle it."

"Handle what, Maura. The threat of a killer on your street or me being a jerk to my best friend?"

Maura raised an eyebrow. "Well, both now that you mention it. but more specifically I'm quite capable of taking care of myself and I don't want to make things harder for you."

Jane moved closer to Maura and took her hands, gently pulling off her gloves. Holding the doctor's soft hands in her own rough ones, Jane looked into her eyes. "Maura..I'm scared okay. I'm afraid of what they may say and how hard they'll laugh at me. And the words that would come out of their mouths. _I knew it. I knew she was gay. _But I'm also afraid of loosing you. Loosing my best friend. That I can't deal with. So please, come to my place and stay until we catch the killer...so we can work on our situation."

Maura looked away, tears threatening to flood her eyes. "Fine Jane... fine... I'll stay." She sighed, hating that she caved to Jane's begging. She wanted to keep her distance because she felt like it was better for Jane. "Don't you think I'm afraid of all that too? Don't you think I wonder what will happen to us when it gets out? But I'm willing to take the chance Jane because I want to be with you... you are what makes me happy."

Jane nodded her head. "You make me happy too." She took a deep breath and kissed her hands. "Lets go to dinner tonight before we get to my place."

Maura raised her eyebrow. "In public? you wanna be seen in public with me?" Maura smiled when Jane kissed her hands, Maura pulled her closer and hugged her. "Thank you, for taking care of me."

Jane didn't realize how Maura would appreciate what she said. "It's just dinner but yeah, I wanna be seen in public with you. Are are my BFF after all." She smiled and hugged her back. "I lo..You're welcome."

Maura wasn't oblivious to Jane's near slip of the 'L' word and it made her smile. "Yes Jane, I am your BFF as you call it but things are a little different between us now." she blushed, looking into Jane's eyes. "at least, I hope that they're different."

Jane smiled and nodded her head. "It is different." Looking around them she smirked then moved in for a kiss. "'l'll see you tonight." She then walked out of the morgue and back up to her desk.

Maura smiled. She went back to work for a while but she couldn't get Jane off her mind. She texted her while she sat at her desk. "_were you worried this morning when you heard about Abby Nichols dying?"_

Jane looked down at her cell and sighed softly. "_Yes I was. It was too close to you for comfort.""_

Maura didn't like that Jane had been upset but it brought a smile to her face, knowing the Detective was truly worried about her. "_Jane, it will take more than some killer on my street to take me away from you. We still have so much to do and say to one another. I'm not leaving you yet. :) I'm ready to go when you are. My paper work is done."_

Jane smiled at the reply. "Good b/c Im not ready to let u go. Im done with everythin as well. B down there soon."

Maura smiled and sat on the edge of the autopsy table waiting. She thought about the idea of living with Jane even on a temporary basis and it brought a smile to her face. She was falling in love with the detective and nothing could change that now.

Jane came through the doors of the autopsy lab and looked at the gorgeous ME. "Hey, sexy." She smirked as she waited for Maura to grab her stuff and saunter towards her like she always did.

Maura smiled, taking Jane's arm as she grabbed her purse and her jacket. "Hey baby." she said simply as she rested her head on Jane's shoulder. "Ready to go?"

Jane looked down at her and smirked. "Baby? Well that's new." She kissed the top of her head. "Yeah, I'm ready. C'mon."

Maura smiled. "Well is baby okay? I wouldn't want to upset you. I just didn't want to say the same thing as you. I like to be different especially when describing you." Maura went off into her usual google banter when she was nervous. She smiled at the Detective. "Lead the way."

Jane smiled. "Baby is fine. I like it." Jane then led Maura out to her car and opened the passenger door for her, then got in herself. She took off towards a nicer restaurant then parked in front of the building with a smirk on her face. "This is the best Italian place in Boston. Well, except for Ma's."

Maura couldn't help but smile when Jane approved of the pet name she had chosen. Things were progressing quite nicely for the developing couple. When Jane pulled up in front of the best Italian restaurant, Maura smiled. "Wow, Jane... this is nice. Doesn't seem like your style. I'd have been fine with the Robber if you're more comfortable." She smiled at the detective again, knowing that she hated fancy places.


	12. Redemtion

No this wasn't the typical place Jane would normally go, but she had a lot to make up for. Plus, the food was out of this world. Jane got a table right in the back, by the big window that overlooked the city. It was gorgeous. Especially for a casual/nice restaurant. Sitting right in front of Maura on the other side of the small table, she smiled. The light that cascaded through the window from the mood was shinning on Maura in such a way that it made her hair glisten and her face look so angelic. "God, you're beautiful." Jane was suddenly in awe.

Maura smiled, blushing as she looked away from the Detective. "You're very sweet Jane." She couldn't help but grin at the Detective. "If only you could see your beauty baby. You're amazing and beautiful in so many ways." She reached across the table, taking Jane's hands. "I can't believe you've done all of this for me." She motioned toward the restaurant.

Jane smiled and shook her head slightly. She didn't see nor believe in her own beauty. It just wasn't her. She smiled. "Well...I needed to make up for being a jerk to you. You didn't deserve that and it killed me to treat you like that...seeing the hurt in your eyes." Jane sighed softly. "I'm not ready to completely come out to the public about our relationship.." _Wow, I actually consider this a relationship now. This __**is**__ getting serious. _Jane thought herself. "...But in time I want to." Jane gave Maura the best dimpled smile she had.

Maura blushed as she listened to Jane. "A relationship huh? You admit that what we have is in deed a relationship?" Maura smiled as she gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Maura had butterflies in her stomach, afraid of how serious this was getting, she prayed a silent prayer to the god she didn't quite believe in that she and Jane would be okay because she couldn't imagine her life without Jane Rizzoli. _I love her... she's not ready to hear that and I won't say it, but I'm in love with Jane Rizzoli_, Maura thought to herself.

Jane smiled softly and nodded. "Yeah...I think it's safe to say so." She brought Maura's hand up and kissed it gently. "For right now I kinda like the whole sneaking around thing we're doing but...I can feel that sometime down the road it won't be enough. When that time comes, I'll want more. I'll want to announce that I am in a committed relationship with you."

Maura smiled, happy that above all odds she had won this woman's heart in every sense of the word. Just getting Jane to say they were officially together was like the work of a magical person. Maura almost wanted to cry tears of joy in that moment. "You have no idea how much it means to hear you say that. Jane, I will wait for as long as I need to because all I want is you."

Jane smiled then her thought was interrupted by the waiter. Once he took their drink order and food order, Jane looked back at Maura. "So tell me, why me? Why were you attracted to me?"

Maura smiled. "You are smart, amazingly beautiful, a perfect body, a very cute ass might I add." She blushed squeezing Jane's hand. "You're protective, strong, there are so many things I could say Jane. It was hard not to fall for you."

Maura was certainly blowing Jane's ego up. She was smiling the whole way through until she got to the part about falling. "Wait...what? You fell for me?"

Maura sighed, silently cursing herself for speaking too soon. "Yes, Yes Jane I feel that I am falling for you." She frowned afraid that Jane would pull away.

Jane smiled and thankfully the food came back and was set down in front of them. "Oh man this looks great." Jane exclaimed as she picked up her fork and twirled the pasta around it. She was just glad for a change in subject.

Maura sighed, she knew she had screwed up. She didn't talk the rest of dinner or the ride home. "I'll just use the guest bathroom and sleep in the guest room. Thanks again Jane."

Jane noticed that she was quiet the rest of the evening together. Once they got back to Jane's and she heard what Maura suggested, she wouldn't have any of it. Walking up to the blond, Jane took her wrist in her hand and pushed her gently against the back of the couch. "You're sleeping with me." She smirked and planted her lips against Maura's.

Maura raised an eyebrow as Jane put her against the couch and then kissed her. "Are you sure?" Maura looked at her, she felt guilty, she felt like she had hurt Jane by admitting that she had fallen for her. "Are you sure that this is what you want Jane? I don't want to rush you."

Jane pulled her face back a few inches to look at Maura clearly. "I'm sure that I want you. I'm sure that I want you to sleep in my bed. I'm sure that I want to make love to you. I'm sure about us." The last sentence Jane said right against Maura's lips right before she kissed her with more passion than before. Her hand went to the small of the blond's back and pressed her body against hers.

Maura's breathing sped up, the closer that Jane got. "I'm sure too... I want you Jane...I only want you." she whispered as she pulled her toward the bedroom. She waited until Jane laid down and then stripped in front of her. "I want this..."

Jane watched Maura strip right in front of her and yet again, Jane was in awe. Her heart was pounding through her chest. Slowly standing back up, she moved towards Maura once again. Completely lusting after the blond. "Me too." She whispered right before backing her up and laying her down on the bed. Biting her bottom lip back, she pulled her shirt off, then bra and everything else followed.

Starting down at her toes, Jane kissed ever inch up until she got to Maura's pelvis and stopped there. Looking up at the doctor, almost asking permission before she did what she wanted to do to her.

Maura was in awe of the detective, her beauty, her strength, her gentle ease as they made love. When Jane gave her that look of almost asking for permission, Maura blushed and gave her a gentle nod. She wanted this more than anything, it was more than just a friendship now for them and she knew that... she was willing to risk everything in order to spend time with Jane like this. She looked into Jane's eyes as she whispered. "I want you"

Once she got her permission, the detective kissed her inner thigh of her right leg and slowly moved closer to her hot zone. Her mouth was now hovering over the lips, her warm breath cascading over her pussy Jane smiled right before kissing it. Her tongue managed to spread the lips and flick the clit quickly.

Maura let out a soft, pleasured sigh of relief that they were yet again making love, and Jane was once again showing her how much she cared. It didn't take long for Maura to climax and when she did, she climaxed hard.

Jane made sure that she pleasured her in ways she never had been before. Once Maura climaxed she drank up the juices she spilled then licked her clean. Jane's tongue traveled up the middle of the doctor's body then her lips reconnected with Maura's.

Maura kissed her passionately and held her close after they were done. "You are amazing Detective..." She ran her fingers through her dark hair. "I haven't ever been so happy."

Jane laid on her back, her chest rising and falling, trying to catch her breath and cool down. Holding Maura closely, she grinned. "I haven't been this happy in a while, Maura." She smirked slightly. "And how you feel about me...I feel the same way about you." Jane's heart skipped a beat after admitting that.

Maura raised her head from Jane's chest to look her in the eye. "Really? Really Jane?" tears formed in her eyes. "Oh Jane... I never thought you would say that this soon. You just made my entire night." She leaned up and kissed the detective. "that means everything to me..."

Jane took a deep breath and smiled slightly. "Really." She was always afraid of admitting her feelings. "_That _made your night? Gosh, I thought it would be the mind blowing sex we just had." Jane joked with a dimpled grin. But on a serious note, she nodded. "You mean everything to me...and I think it's time for you to meet my folks."

Maura smiled. "Well that... that was something I never want to forget. But hearing that you feel the same way that I do.. Jane you will never know how much that means." The detective knew Maura could not take when she smiled with those irresistible dimples. "Oh god I love it when you smile like that." She smirked.

When Jane said she wanted Maura to meet her parents, Maura gasped. "Really? Already? You are that sure about me that you want me to meet your parents?"

Jane grinned. "Oh really? I had no idea you liked it when I smiled like this.." Jane then smiled exactly how she did before then planted a kiss on Maura's lips. Pulling back, the detective knew she had to clarify what she meant. "I want you to meet them as my best friend. Not my lover, or my girlfriend. Not yet. That time will come."

Maura let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god, Jane you scared me. As much as i love you I'm not ready for meeting your parents as your girlfriend." She smiled. "But I'm happy that I am." She realized that she said she loved Jane and hoped that didn't upset Jane again. She cringed, waiting for Jane's response.

Jane got a little tense when Maura said those three words. She couldn't say it just wouldn't come out of her mouth. So she choose to ignore it. "I'm glad your my girlfriend too. Still sounds weird but eventually, I'll get used to it."

Maura nodded softly, frowning because she saw the sudden change in Jane that she had caused. _Note to self, don't say it!_

Jane felt bad not saying it back but she couldn't do it. Everytime she said it she would end up getting hurt. She still had so many walls up just waiting to be broken down.

Maura curled up on her other side, facing away from Jane, feeling bad that she had pressured Jane by using those words. She fell asleep clutching the other end of the bed, not wanting to see the pain she caused Jane by pushing the issue.

Halfway through the night, Jane ended up spooning Maura. When the morning light came through the window, the brunette woke up without opening her eyes. She knew were she was. Placing her lips against the back of Maura's shoulder, she kissed her softly.

Maura didn't mind Jane spooning, it was nice, feeling the detective's arms around her, her body close to hers, Maura was loving every second of it. When she felt Jane's lips against her shoulder the next morning, it brought a smile to her face. Without a second thought, she turned on her back and opened her eyes to smile at the detective. "Good morning beautiful"

Jane grinned as she saw that bright face turn towards her and speak. "Mornin', gorgeous. Sleep okay?"

Maura shrugged. "Once I felt your arms around me and you up against me... I slept like a baby." She smiled up at her. "How about you? How'd you sleep baby?"

Good. I slept great. Better than I have in a long while." She smiled but it slowly disappeared. "Maura...I want to explain something to you."

Maura closed her eyes. "You want to break up, already... I understand Jane. I will get my things and head home right now." She sat up and headed for the bathroom, jumping the gun because she was scared to hear what Jane was going to say.

"Maura. Maura. Damn it." Jane got up and put her boy shorts on and a black tank and followed her to the bathroom. "Maura, that's not what I want at all. I like where we are, I just need to explain something to you. Please open the door." She said as she placed her hand on the wooden door in front of her.

Maura, who was near tears, opened the door to look at Jane. "What is it?" she said softly.

Jane saw the tears and it tore her up. "I want you to know why I can't say it back. I do...but I can't say it..Because everytime I do, I loose 'em. Someway somehow. I'm sorry I put those tears in your eyes, Maura. It breaks my heart to see you like this. Especially, when I did it." She sighed softly and looked down.

Maura listened to Jane talk and slowly pulled the detective against her still naked body. "You're not going to lose me. Not now not ever... don't say it and don't worry I won't say it again either but baby you are not going to lose me." She kissed Jane's forehead. "I'm not going anywhere for as long as you'll have me."


	13. Meet The Parents

After pulling her shoes on, Jane got up from the foot of the bed and walked over to the dresser where Maura was fixing herself in the mirror. "You almost ready, babe? Ma hates it when I'm late to family dinner." She laughed slightly. "Of course, like I care."

Maura smiled as she nodded.'' I am ready Jane just nervous. I am really nervous." She smiled as she put her hands on the small of Jane's back."I am incredibly happy."

"If I know my family as well as I think, I know that they will love you." Jane moved her hands around Maura's neck. "Plus, we won't be telling them anything about us being _together,_ just that we're friends and co-workers."

Maura smirked."I know that I am still nervous Jane. I can't lie... this is hard."

Jane smiled and gave her a reassuring kiss. "It will be okay." She smiled and kissed her once more then left for her parent's house.

Maura held Janes hand the whole way there, she was nervous big time but she played it cool for Jane. When they pulled up she smirked at her love. "If I pull this off I better be a very lucky girl when we come home tonight."

Jane grinned over at her. "Oh, you'll be rewarded. Trust me." She made sure no one was peeking out the window then kissed maura quickly. Finally getting out of the car she walked with Maura up to the front door and pushed it open. There was a shreek from the kitchen. "Janie's here!" exclaimed her mother right before Jane was greeted with a huge hug.

"And who is your friend?" Angela asked as she extended her hand towards the blond stranger.

"This is Maura Isles. My best friend and co-worker." Jane said with a smile. "Maura this is my Ma, Angela, and the old handsome guy over there is my Pa, Frank, and of course you know Frankie."

Maura smiled and kissed Jane back."I like the sound of that my love." When she was introduced to everyone, she smiled."Hi there, its nice to meet you all. Thank you so much for having me in your home." She was somewhat fidgeting because she instinctively wanted to hold Janes hand and she knew she couldn't.

Jane walked over to the couch and greeted her pa with a kiss to his cheek and Frankie with a punch to his arm. Then the question she always hated asking. "Ma, you need any help in there?" She called out to her mother that was back in the kitchen. Looking over at Maura she smiled brightly.

Maura smiled nervously, still standing by the door."Jane what can I do? You know I can't stand to just sit and do nothing."

Angela had named out a few things that could be done. Jane smirked over at Maura. "How about you have a bonding moment with Ma? Go help her at the stove while I set the table and fix the glasses." She smiled and lead Maura to the kitchen.

Maura went wide eyed.'' Um ok certainly. That sounds lovely." Maura looked worried at Jane until she walked over to Angela. The two talked a bit but Maura went off into her nervous Google talk that only Jane could follow.

Jane was in the kitchen and put the ice into five glasses and filled them with tea. she then set the table with plates, silverware and the glasses she just finished. Hearing Maura's cute Google talk, Jane couldn't help but smile. She wanted so much to kiss her in that moment as she usually did when the blond rambled.

"Dinner's ready!" Angela called out and the boys came hauling ass.

"Ah look the ones that don't do anything to help for dinner are always the first ones to the table." Ma said. Jane couldn't help but laugh.

Once they fixed their own plates, Jane took a seat beside Maura and smiled brightly.

Maura smiled at her and ate her dinner in semi silence. She was trying not to ramble as Jane said she often did.

Halfway through the dinner, Jane discretely moved her hand to Maura's thigh to comfort her then winked.

Maura breathed a sigh of relief, feeling Jane's hand on her thigh. She smiled at her lover, praying for dinner to end quickly

Once they said their goodbyes, Jane got in the car with Maura and smiled. "That wasn't so bad was it?" She asked as she pulled off into the street.

Maura breathed a sigh of relief." Not horrible but glad its over." She kissed Jane's hand.

The moment they pulled up to Jane's apartment, she helped Maura out then went inside as it started to rain. Getting inside, Jane grabbed herself a beer and poured her girlfriend a glass of wine. Sitting down on the couch, she heard the thunder start to roar and saw the lightning seep through the windows. It was only enough time for the detective get halfway through her beer and her feet propped up on the coffee table before the power went out. "Ohh great." Getting up, Jane went to the cupboard and grabbed several candles and put a couple on the coffee table and lit them with the lighter she also grabbed. She put one in the bathroom and came back. She would save the rest for the bedroom when they went. Looking over at Maura in pure candle light, the brunette smirked. "Do you ever stop being beautiful?"

Maura smiled at her as she leaned over to her, kissing her softly."no I don't think my looks change."

Jane returned her kiss and smiled. "Good." Taking the blond's hands, she leaned back on the couch, pulling Maura with her. Resting her head on the couch arm she held the other woman on top of her, listening to the storm outside. "My parents always told me that they wanted me happy. To settle down with someone and just be happy. I used to think that would never happen because the men would only want me to quit my job. Quit something I love. So I never wanted to settle down with any of them." She kissed the top of Maura's head softly. "You changed my opinion. You make me happy. And I know you wouldn't want to take anything away from me that I love."

Maura smiled as Jane pinned her down on the couch."Being a cop is who you are. It is part of what makes you the person you are. I would never ever take that from you. I Lo... am happy with u for who u are not some romanticized idea of who I want u to be."

Jane looked up at her when Maura almost slipped and said those three little words again. She smiled softly. "Maura... Being with you scares me. Not because you're another woman but because of what I feel. I've never felt this way about anyone before. You're perfect. Perfect for me. Everything I do..I've caught myself doing for you. I want to make you proud. Make you smile. Make you laugh. For you." Jane paused for a moment and looked into her eyes. "Maur...I..love you."

Maura was in shock, she hadn't expected Jane to say it but hearing those three words escape Jane's lips, Maura smiled."I love you too Jane and you do make me proud every single day just by being you. You are my hero, my perfect match, my love. You are my world now, Jane."

Jane smiled. "I want to continue being your world and your hero. I never want to be without you, Maura. I love you, and I'm finally not afraid to say it."


End file.
